Jealousy
by Animmi
Summary: si había algo que las chicas pevensie podían provocar eran celos incontrolables. Ed/Lu, Pe/Su. PEVENCEST
1. Peter

La universidad es algo emocionante, la idea de hacer amigos, de poder escoger una carrera para el resto de tu vida y todas las cosas que podías aprender eran algo sumamente genial.

Pero para Peter Pevensie no todo era tan fantástico, le agradaban sus amigos y compañeros y también las materias que llevaba, era bueno en los estudios y en su clase, pero si había algo que no le gustaba para nada eran esos chicos galanes, esos que creían que por tener dinero o ser atractivos podían tener lo que quisieran o a la chica que quisieran, esos que prácticamente iban a la escuela a conquistar una que otra alumna, aquellos chicos sin cerebro que se metían en problemas para parecer geniales, esos que trataban de cortejar a su hermana, si así era él estaba enamorado de su hermana menor Susan pevensie y sentía que le daban una patada en el estómago y que le cortaban la garganta cada vez que la veía hablar con alguno de esos chicos.

las clases habían acabado ya y tenía que irse a casa, le tocaba hacer la cena para él y sus hermanos ya que su madre no llegaría a casa esa noche ya que tenía que quedarse hasta muy tarde en su trabajo, pero no encontraba a su hermana por ningún lado, la había buscado en cada salón e incluso en el patio de la escuela, estaba desesperándose hasta que en un pasillo la vio, y ahí estaba el contemplando como en el extremo del pasillo su hermana platicaba con el peor de los galanes de la escuela un tipo llamado Dan, lo reconocía ya que él iba en su grupo y a pesar de que no se hablaban le caía mal y fue aun peor cuando supo que estaba interesado en su hermana.

Ella estaba recargada en la pared sosteniendo unos libros, se veía tan bonita con el vestido veraniego que traía puesto y su cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, obviamente él no era el único que lo había notado. El galán presumido se encontraba enfrente de ella con una mano apoyada en la pared justo alado de su cara y con una sonrisa seductora.

Como odiaba a ese chico, deseaba mostrarle por qué había sido un rey alguna vez y usar sus mejores tácticas de batalla en su cara y enseñarle que no le gustaba que pisaran su territorio.

Pero si había algo que le molestaba aún más era que su hermana no hacía nada por alejarse de él, ella sabía perfectamente el sentimiento asesino que tenía hacia ese chico y parecía que ella quisiese provocarlo, muchas veces le había confesado sus celos y ella solo le contestaba que exageraba.

Sabía que su hermana correspondía sus sentimientos, muchas veces se lo había demostrado, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el chico que le coqueteaba nunca había probado los besos de su hermana ni tocado cada parte de su cuerpo, él no había lamido cada uno de sus poros ni le había arrancado más de un gemido, como solo Peter lo había hecho.

Ja, pobre idiota, se creía mucho por tener un montón de chicas detrás de él, pero no podía tener a la única que quería, a Susan pevensie, porque ella le pertenecía a su hermano, por desgracia no podía restregárselo en la cara, pero tampoco dejaría que se la quitaran.

Se acercó discretamente a ellos, haciendo parecer que solo caminaba por ahí, y pudo escuchar mejor su conversación.

-¿entonces linda, iras conmigo a una cita?-

-No lo sé, pronto tendré un examen y tengo que estudiar-

-vamos linda, si no me equivoco tu examen será en dos días, además no nos demoraremos mucho, solo nos divertiremos un rato-

-lo pensare-

-no lo pienses, te prometo que hare que te diviertas mucho-

Peter estaba que le hervía la sangre al escuchar esa conversación, quería partirle la cara a golpes a ese chico, pero se limitó a seguir escuchando.

-y ¿a dónde me llevaras?-

-el lugar no importa, si no lo que pase en el-

-…-

El chico se acercó intentando besar a Susan y Peter solo quería matarlo, pero para no ser un criminal solo tomo a su hermana de la mano separándola del chico antes de que este pudiera hacer su movimiento.

-Susan, te eh buscado como loco, es hora de irnos a casa-

Y sin dejar que Dan dijera algo Peter arrastro a su hermana fuera de ahí, ya había aguantado suficiente ese día, pero para su mala suerte casi todos los días era así, pero una idea cruzo por su mente, si él tenía que soportar que los chicos trataran de ligarse a su hermana, ella tendría que soportar que él le demostrara que le pertenecía, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, esa noche Susan no pararía de repetir su nombre.

.

.

.

Después de la cena sus hermanos menores se habían dormido y su madre había llamado diciendo que llegaría maña por la tarde, sabía que Susan se encontraba abajo estudiando exageradamente pronto para su examen, se acercó sigilosamente a ella y empezó a besar su cuello arrancándole un suspiro, siguió besando sus hombros y luego su boca.

-tengo que estudiar para mi examen-

-por supuesto que sí, tan pronto acabemos-

Definitivamente esa noche él se encargaría de demostrarle que no podía andar por ahí dejándose cortejar por cualquier galán.


	2. Edmund

La adolescencia es una etapa por la que todos, pasan trae cambios a nuestra vida y es una de las mejores experiencias.

Pero para Edmund pevensie esta etapa no era muy agradable, no por él, su cuerpo se desarrollaba demasiado bien al igual que su mente, el problema era su hermana menor Lucy pevensie.

Ella había crecido hasta cumplir los 13 años y ya empezaba a tener el cuerpo de una señorita y él no era el único que lo había notado, pues su hermana siempre era rodeada por los chicos de su edad.

La mayoría de ellos eran buenos y estudiosos, pero tenían un defecto en común: gustaban de Lucy, su Lucy Y eso ya era suficiente motivo como para ganarse el odio de Edmund pevensie.

Aunque su hermana menor era opacada por la belleza de su hermana mayor, para él no había chica más bella que su pequeña hermanita.

Amaba a su hermana y ¿Qué? La sociedad ya estaba bastante jodida, era normal que los chicos de su escuela hicieran cosas malas, actuaran como idiotas, se metieran con las chicas de su escuela con tan solo 15 años y además había gente que cometía crímenes horribles y participaba en actos crueles como la guerra por la que estaban pasando. Pero él no podía tener un amor puro y sincero por su hermana porque lo convertía en la peor escoria del mundo, por eso la mayoría de las veces en su mente mandaba a todos al diablo con su estúpida moral.

Pero aun así amarla sabiendo que era su hermana y no poder prohibirle ver a otros chicos eran cosas que hacían que tuviera que tragarse sus celos y esas intenciones asesinas que tenía hacia cualquier chico que se atraviese a acercarse mucho a Lucy

La quería para él, ella seguía todavía teniendo un poco de infantil en su manera de ser, pero él ya era todo un joven que deseaba tener una espada en sus manos cada vez que la veía hablar animadamente con algún muchacho.

Las cosas no cambiaban ni en este mundo, aun estando en Narnia Lucy era cortejada por cualquier príncipe o rey intentando hacerla su reina, pero siempre y con suerte él lograba deshacerse de todas las propuestas de matrimonio, ya que nadie tocaría lo que era suyo.

Pero por desgracia aquí tenía que aguantar la escena que estaba delante del como muchas otras veces había pasado, Lucy hablando con un chico de su salón animadamente, siempre era así.

a veces se imaginaba que esos chicos eran el, que la tomaba de la mano y acariciaba su mejilla, después se acercaba lentamente a ella rozando sus labios en una caricia y luego uniéndolos en un beso tierno y lento mientras acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Edmund- volvió a la realidad cuando su hermana empezó a hacer gestos enfrente de él intentando llamar su atención, se había quedado hipnotizado con aquella escena en su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana se acercó a él.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de la casa pevensie con un cuaderno frente a ellos el de Edmund era de matemáticas mientras que el de Lucy era de literatura, su madre no estaba y sus hermanos aun no llegaban de la universidad.

-Edmund ¿tienes algún sueño o meta?- pregunto de repente su hermana, él se sorprendió un poco pero contesto con otra pregunta, -¿Por qué lo preguntas Lu?- su hermana lo miro por un segundo y luego contesto, -es una tarea, tengo que escribir sobre un sueño o meta que quiera realizar en un futuro cercano, pero no se me ocurre nada y me gustaría saber qué piensas tu- hubo un silencio por un momento, Edmund no sabía que responder, si había algo que quisiera con toda su alma era tener el amor de su hermanita, pero nunca había tenido un sueño o meta, desde que entro en la adolescencia su único interés había sido ella, siempre queriendo besarla, abrazarla, hacerla suya y alejarla de los demás chicos, siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día ella le correspondiera y terminaran juntos, una idea cruzo por su mente.

-no en realidad, Lu- apenas termino de decirlo tomo sus cuadernos y se dirigió a su habitación ante la mirada curiosa de la chica, ahora tenía una meta, haría que su hermana le correspondiera, haría que ella sintiera un amor fuerte por él, algún día lo lograría y sin previo aviso la haría suya.

Pensó que si él tenía 15 años cuando su meta había sido fijada entonces el día que estarían juntos seria cuando ella también los cumpliera, sin más una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-creo que le ganare a todos los chicos- dijo para sí mismo y volvió a concentrarse en sus matemáticas.


	3. Alex

Alex Pevensie era un chico tranquilo, solía comportarse como lo que era, un príncipe, el príncipe de Narnia hijo de el gran rey Peter "el magnífico" y de la reina Susan " la benévola" la mejor arquera de toda Narnia.

El ayudaba a su pueblo y a sus padres, esperaba algún día ser un buen rey como sus padres, pero había una mancha en todo ese buen perfil y era su prima Edith o más bien lo que ella provocaba cada vez que la veía con alguien más.

Porque Alex podría ser perfecto, pero lo acompañaba un gran sentimiento: los celos.

Y lo demostraba cada vez que ella se encontraba con otro chico que no fuese un familiar.

Y como culparlo si ella tenía quince años y se había desarrollado bastante bien, con un largo y lacio cabello negro que le caía un poco más abajo de la cintura y una piel tan clara como la de su padre además de un físico idéntico a él, a excepción de sus hermosos ojos azules que dejaban en claro quién era su madre y por si fuera poco ella no era cualquier chica, era la hija del rey Edmund "el justo" y de la reina Lucy "la valiente" tenía un alma noble y un espíritu aventurero, era la consentida de su madre y el mayor tesoro de su padre, y también la princesa más codiciada de Narnia, tenía una fila de príncipes esperando por su mano.

Edmund en lugar de dar su mano al príncipe más poderoso, dejo la elección en manos de su hija ya que quería que ella encontrara alguien bueno a quien amar como él había encontrado al amor de su vida, y en el fondo Alex agradeció eso ya que se moría de celos tan solo de pensar en que otro príncipe podía compartir momentos románticos con su prima.

No sabía cuándo se había enamorado de ella, pero estaba seguro que quería estar para siempre con ella, era su prima, su mejor amiga, su hermana y confidente, habían crecido juntos y se conocían perfectamente.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, vestido con buenas ropas dignas de un príncipe, en el gran salón contemplando el baile al que había sido invitada toda su familia, en la mesa en la que él estaba sentado se encontraban sus padres y sus tíos hablando muy animadamente y su prima hablaba con un joven que se había acercado hasta ellos, mientras el solo los contemplaba queriendo matar a aquel chico.

Si darse cuenta aquel joven invito a bailar a su prima, ella llevaba un vestido blanco suelto y su cabello atado en una larga trenza de lado, la veía tan radiante ahí en medio del gran salón, mientras todos la miraban y llamaba la atención de los demás príncipes.

No podía soportar más esa escena, quería seguir vigilándola pero no podía continuar torturándose, sin decir nada a su familia se puso de pie y se dirigió a un lugar más aislado, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Edith.

Alex se detuvo en un pasillo un poco lejos del salón, estaba adornado con un jarrón lleno de unas hermosas rosas rojas, intento tener un poco de paz pero la voz de su prima lo interrumpió.

-Alex ¿porque estás aquí?- el la miro de pies a cabeza, sabía que lo había seguido desde que salió del salón, - la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que estabas muy divertida bailando con aquel joven elegante- soltó Alex no pudiendo disimular sus celos.

-oh vamos Alex ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hace daño un poco de diversión?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, -más bien tú te divierte demasiado- le contesto el moreno con algo de enojo en su voz, Edith tomo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, -¿Qué es lo que te molesta Alex?- pregunto su prima sin dejar de mirarlo y el no pudo aguantar más y lo soltó, -me molesta que bailes con esos tipos y que traten de cortejarte en cada oportunidad que se les presenta- cuando acabo de hablar Edith parecía sorprendida pero de nuevo le sonrió, -¿acaso estas celoso?, sabes que eres el chico que más quiero- después la pelinegra lo abrazo y el correspondió, sabía que ella decía la verdad, siempre habían estado tan unidos que era casi imposible que para ella hubiera alguien más importante que su primo a excepción de su padre.

-Edith- la llamo su primo y ella levanto la mirada, sin previo aviso el estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso cálido y lleno de amor el cual ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, -te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir para luego volver a abrazar a una feliz Edith.

Sin darse cuenta ambos eran observados por el rey justo quien había seguido a su hija cuando la vio salir del salón tras su primo, se sentía feliz de que alguien amara a su hija tanto como el, dejando solos a los chicos regreso a la mesa donde le esperaban su esposa y sus hermanos.

-que sucedió- pregunto Lucy apenas vio llegar a su esposo y este solo le sonrió, -creo que nuestra pequeña encontró a quien amar- él se ganó la mirada de felicidad de Lucy quien entendió a lo que se refería.

En aquel pasillo ambos seguían declarándose su amor por medio de palabras y besos.

 **Sin duda alguna los celos pueden traer cosas buenas.**


End file.
